Only on the Fourth
by kousagi101
Summary: It's the Fourth Of July and what do the Avengers have in store? Not to mention some Loki/Steve interest. Minor slash


Just a little thing I decided to do. It IS Captain America's actual birthday too. So there.

Steve and the rest of the Avengers were about to put on a show for New York City, as well as the millions of others that might tune in for this special show as celebration for the fourth of July. Steve himself, and most of the others, were surprised at the spontaneous decision Tony Stark had made earlier that day. As he prepared to make a fool of himself in front of the United States, his thoughts went to how this all began.

6 Hours Earlier

"Hey guys" Tony had just walked in, his eyes lightened up like a child's. "You know how it's the fourth and all, I thought maybe we could put on a neat fireworks show or something.." He watched as everyone's eyes widened a bit, not only because of the spontaneousness, but also because of who had the idea in the first place.

"We're an elite killing squad Stark, not a traveling act" Clint said, who had not looked up from his magazine.

"Yeah, but the parade is always so boring, and think about it, people don't even appreciate the fourth anymore. This is the day we got our freedom! Having earth's mightiest heroes put on something special would boost the nations spirit. C'mon Captain America, don't you think it's a neat idea?" Tony looked eagerly at Steve.

"Well yeah… I guess it'd be alright, what's the harm?" Steve said, shifting uncomfortably for being pointed out. Just then, Thor and Loki walked into the room. Loki was a newly acquired agent after switching sides. The team was still wary of him however, afraid he would snap again.

"My friends! What are we talking about?" Thor asked, a bright smile on his face. He and Loki had grown closer in the months after Loki's switch to the Avengers and he had grown even happier as result.

"Well Thor, we were brainstorming on what to do as a fourth of July celebration for the city" Tony said. "Any suggestions?"

"What is this fourth of July you speak of?" Thor asked, "I thought it was merely another date in the Midgardian calendar"

"Well you see, it's actually the date that the United States got its independence from Britain. We celebrate by wearing our nation's colors, attending parades, and lots of fireworks. Captain America is practically the poster child for U.S independence." Tony replied. At the last comment Loki looked up from the ground over at Steve, and then back at the ground before Steve noticed.

"This sounds interesting. We have never had days of celebration like this unless it was for a king's wedding or crowning. Perhaps, do you think, there would be a way to publicize and popularize Loki's joining of the Avengers if we could participate?" Thor asked, intrigued. "Loki's magic, while is sometimes harmful, can also be beautiful."

"Thor…" Loki said quietly, "They most likely would not like me to attend. I might scare the city dwellers if they were to see me after the previous encounter I had made with them."

"That's not true" Steve interjected, "You're part of the team and you live here. We need all the people we can get. What things can you do with your magic?"

"Well…" Loki began to list things he could do while Tony listened intently. The whole team then began to reluctantly start and plot their fourth of July extravaganza, growing more excited as the time grew closer to present their show to the people of New York City.

Present

Steve chuckled, amazed at how Tony Stark, the snobby, stuck-up playboy had thought to do something like this and how he had been able to persuade the team. He stood behind a building in an alley, dressed in his uniform, ready to go on. As if by magic, the lights in every part of New York City dimmed, and it was Steve's cue. He walked out of the alley as the instrumental to the Star Spangled Banner played, a beam of light fell from the sky and shone on him as people, videocameras, and news reporters turned to face him. Inwardly, Steve had wanted to curl up in a shell and die, but of course, he couldn't. He took his shield in his right hand, when he felt it lifting him up he did as he was told and struck a superman pose. About 30 feet above ground, it was Thor's cue and he swung Mjonir down onto the shield and a wave of lights billowed out. The music changed to a pop, remix and a techno sounding Star Spangled Banner began to play. Steve could see lights from the tallest buildings begin to flash various shades of red white and blue. As he felt himself being lowered back to the ground, Bruce's chemical concoctions shot up into the sky, forming various stars of red, white, or blue. As the music blared on, Natasha, Clint, Fury, and other volunteer SHIELD members used rocket launchers to set off fireworks Tony had made for the occasion. And then there was Tony, who had spoken before the show and was now flying around, shooting off some rockets as well. As the final firework was launched, Loki's magic reached its full extent. He created fireworks that lighted the whole city, and made confetti appear from thin air. drifting down to the street. Tony then, with Loki's help, wrote Happy Independence Day in the air. And that was it.

An hour later, the whole team was walking back to Stark Tower. The streets barren and quiet. Tony had his arm wrapped around Pepper's waist while Clint and Natasha walked with their heads leaning on one another's. Thor had held Jane's hand and talked non-stop about the nights events. Steve was in the back with Bruce when Loki came up, Bruce then went to go walk with Fury to discuss things about his lab supplies. Steve smiled at Loki, "Great job tonight, the city'll be talking about that for months. You really showed them you were able to make a change."

Loki smiled back, "Thank you Steve. I appreciate it. But don't think I did that all for the people" he gestured with his head towards the sky, and when Steve looked up, in letters larger than the ones written before, was "HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVE ROGERS"

Steve looked back at Loki amazed, "What? How did you know?"

"Let's just say I had a look at your file" Loki grinned, and took out a package he had in his pocket. Steve opened it to find the finest set of art utensils he had ever seen, including a new drawing pad.

"Thank you Loki" Steve went to hug Loki before he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute!" Tony said loudly. Steve looked up to see the whole team had stopped in front of him and going from looking at him to looking at the sky, and then back to him. "It's your BIRTHDAY?"

Steve nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natasha asked.

"Well my birthday's always been shadowed by the 4th, and I didn't want you to go out of the way to do anything for me." Steve grinned sheepishly.

"Well this calls for celebration. Now I have a good reason to drink tonight. Party at the Starks!" Tony shouted, earning a slap from Pepper. The team began walking again, talking excitedly about the day.

Steve and Loki trailed behind, Steve stopped, and looked into Loki's eyes as he brought his hand to Loki's face and pulled him in for a kiss. They held the kiss for a moment and when their eyes opened, Loki's emerald green stared deep into Steve's ocean blue. They continued walking, Steve's arm around Loki's shoulder as Loki leaned his head into Steve's chest. They walked through the street in the light of the lampposts, humming America the Beautiful. This, in Steve's opinion, had been his best birthday yet


End file.
